conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Eleduin
Eleduins are the descendants of Nerah Cersalie and the Dragon Eledea. The Eleduins supposedly have the blood of dragon in them and are able to ascend into great dragons. Although the myth exists, none have actually seen a Eleduin ascending in a dragon, let alone a dragon. Still, many Eleduins believe themselves capable of turning into great dragons and even form cults dedicated in the prospect of turning into great dragons. Unlike normal men of the North, the Eleduins are in a more slender shape and usually have blood-colored hair said to be inherited from the Dark Mother Eledea. They're supposedly more talented learner than the men. During the reigning era of the Cersalie Dynasty, many high ranking offices are only permitted to be hold by an Eleduin. Origin At the year of 485, Elvenova Calendar. Nerah Cersalie, a young human noble disocvered an unconscious woman in Northwood. He took the woman home and nurtured her to a more healthy condition, the woman woke up one day and seemed to be suffering from amnesia as she cannot remember anything. Nerah decided to keep her in his grant. Eventually, the two fell in love and later a child is given birth to. This is the first Eleduin to be known in the history, Aarderius Cersalie. Nerah then discovered that there are weird things happening to his son: he was so much different from other children in various ways, and deforming. Nerah confronted his bride and the latter revealed herself to be a dragon hunted down by humans and elves. The dragon, Eledea, wanted revenge from the very beginning. She told Nerah that the child will bring doom upon the land. Right after her terrible prophecy, Eledea bursted into flame and before Nerah could react, only a pile of ashes remained. Nerah did not kill Aarderius despite what Eledea have told him, instead he was placed under Nerah's watchful eyes at all time, never permitted to leave the castle. At the age 15, Aarderius grew up to be a handsome but grim lad, mainly due to his harsh upbringing. He snuck out the castle one night and went on an adventure across the Northland. During his travel that spanned for more than ten years, he planted his seeds in many of the women that he met on his travel. At the age of 27, Aarderius arrived at Elvenova, where he was arrested by Baltromes Lortheon who heard about him from Nerah's servants. Aarderius was sent to an underground research lab where the elves performed experiement on the Eleduin. Upon hearing the news, Nerah went into grief. Nerah later travel across the Northlands, where he adopted several of Aarderius' bastards and gave them his surname, including Kenric Cersalie, Jathan Cersalie, Edwen Cersalie, Lynsei Cersalie and Serwynna Cersalie. Baltromes did not pay much attention to Nerah's act and continued the experiment on Aarderius. Rise of the Eleduins:War of Three Races Aarderius was eventually killed after all the experiments. After Baltromes Lortheo died and Jillan Lortheo became the new emperor, Nerah Cersalie began to plot his revenge. He swept across the Northlands looking for the rest of Aarderius' offsprings and brought them to his castle. Many mercenaries are hired and lords are contacted for secret audience. However, Jillan detected that something is amiss and summoned Nerah to Elvenova where he was killed by the Elven soldiers right after entering the palace wearing a sword at Jillan's request. Nerah's Last Will Nerah knew that he would be killed after being summoned, he left his will to Kenric Cersalie, his grandson, to continue Nerah's effort. Kenric did so, he even killed two of his brothers in order to gain Jillan's trust so he can continue to build the army. Thirty years later, Kenric and Lynsei's son Kesaron matured and was given the task of leading the rebellion that would soon shatter the Elven empire. Rebellion:Eleduins United With hundreds of Eleduins at his side, Kesaron hired mercenaries and called the human lords that his great-grandfather befrieded. He gathered more of his lost relatives and fielded an army of one thousand strongs. Kesaron knew that he wouldn't be able to defeat the elves with this small army so he decided to have a saboteur to destroy Elvenova, the elven capital city by blowing up the steamcore in the heart of the city. Rebellion:Elvenova Destroyed Orwyn Nerahvim, tasked with the nearly impossible task to sabotage steamcore set on his journey. However Orwyn was successful in destroying the steamcore. The Elven military was crippled in the process. Upon hearing about Orwyn's news, Kesaron marched on the city of Elvenova. Since most of the human lords are already unsatisfied with the Elven rule so there aren't little to none that are preventing the Eleduins from reaching Elvenova. Rebellion:Death of Jillan the Magnificent With the Eleduins at the gate and the military crippled, Jillan Lortheo had no choice but to try and negotiate with the Eleduin army. However, Kesaron refused to negotiate a peace with the elves and proceeded to attack. Jillan retreated to his castle and with his deadly weapons, killed most of the rebels but since the main force is disabled, the city fell to the Eleduins. At the palace, Kesaron slain Jillan who tried to activate the steam monster the elves created hundreds of years before but failed. Afterward, Kesaron had the city of Elvenova burned to the ground, every inches scorched until there are no proof of former Elven presence in the city. Rebellion:Great Purge Though Jillan is killed, many elves and human loyalists still wander in the Northland. Kesaron later went into a war that lasted seven years with the rest of the Elven army and human loyalists. During these years, many elves and humans are killed while more Eleduins are produced as Kesaron promotes marriage between Eleduins. With the help of his good friend, Jervon Aurwynma, Kesaron took over most of the elven lands and secured them. Building an Empire As there are nobody to stop him, Kesaron proclaimed himself to be the Emperor of an Eleduin Empire. Kesaron had the city of Eledea built, and formed the religious order known as Nerahestraoun, which means "Legacy of Nerah" in the Elven tongue. During his reign, Kesaron maintained peace all over his territories and started many systems while abolishing the old ones. By the time Kesaron reached his fifties, Eleduin Empire had become the great empire in the north, strong and growing. Fall of the First Empire Rebirth of the Empire Auriemma and the Siliwerian Empire Emperors of the First Empire 1.Kesaron Cersalie - the first of his name, known as the "Enntearn" which means "One of Glory" in Elven tongue. Kesaron is supposedly the great-grandson of Aarderius Cersalie. At the age of twenty-five, Kesaron led an army consisted of Eleduins and Human that destroyed the Elven Empire. After the successful rebellion, he established the Eleduin Empire with the capital Eledea built right on top of the ruins of the Elven capital city. 2.Allerion Cersalie - the first of his name, known as "the Merciless". He is the eldest son of Kesaron the First. After the death of Kesaron at the hand of the Vethora lord that secretly plots with other human lords to usurp, he initiated the event known as "Grenartuous" which is "Grand Purge" in Elven tongue. He killed a two third of the Human in Northland and eventually defeated the Vethora lord. After the battle, he took home the daughter of the Vethora lord as his second wife. 3.Hovard Cersalie - the first of his name. He is the second of Kesaron the First. After the death of Dembur the First, Hovard became the Emperor since his brother left no son of adult age. Hovard made effort to rebuild many of the pre-rebellion schoolhouses and steamwork but was unable to accomplish anything. Ten years after he ruled, Hovard died of a sudden illness right inside his bedchamber. 4.Lyseth Cersalie - the first of his name. He is the son of Allerion Cersalie and the Lady Vethora. During his reign, many humans are able to return to their homeland after being taken to work camp by Allerion Cersalie. Lyseth then entered an agreement with the men of Cardino Peak, forging a strong alliance. 5.Jervon Cersalie - the first of his name. He is the son of Hovard Cersalie. He ruled for a period of two years before being overthrown by his cousin, Gerrah Cersalie. 6.Gerrah Cersalie - the first of his name. He is the son of Alleck Cersalie(youngest son of Kesaron the First). He is a snobbish and ambitious man. During his reign, the system of "Noble Names" are employed. Commonfolks would only be allowed to call the nobles by their noble name. Only a family members of higher status within the noble family can call a noble by their birth name. 7.Ryden Cersalie - the first of his name. He is the son of Alleck Cersalie. Unlike his father, he is humble and graceful. After several years of ruling, he handed the throne to his cousin Andra, the son of Lyseth Cersalie. Ryden did not adopt the system employed by his father and was the only emperor to be called by birth name after Gerrah the First. 8.Lyseth Cersalie - the second of his name. He is the son of Lyseth the First and the second Emperor after Gerah the First to employ the system of "Noble Names". His full name is Lyseth Andra Cersalie. He was captured by the Sarxondric savages while hunting in the Iceflows. He eventually convinced them to let him go but discovered that he is already replaced. Upon return, Lyseth became their leader and established the Kingdom of Andrago. 9.Dembur Cersalie - the first of his name. He is the son of Lyseth the First. After his brother's captivity at Sarxondric Plains, Dembur became the emperor. Upon hearing of his brother's return, he was struck with horror and guilt as he proceed to fall dead on his throne. 10.Dembur Cersalie - the second of his name. He is the son of Gerrah the First. During his reign, the Empire was locked into battle with the newly formed Kingdom of Andrago. Dembur the Second was eventually slain by the Andragoshi during the Battle of Fartower. 11.Dembur Cersalie - the third of his name. He is the son of Lyseth the First. During his reign, the Empire succeeded in defeating the Kingdom of Andrago. However, the empire suffered great losses too and was unable to advance any further. Dembur ruled for another eleven years before dying to a sudden illness. 12.Jervon Cersalie - the second of his name. He is the son of Dembur the Third. He ruled for a total of five years before succumbing to the great illness that befell the entire Eleduin Empire. 13.Hovard Cersalie - the second of his name. He is the son of Dembur the First. He ruled for no longer than one year before dying to the great illness that befell the entire Eleduin Empire. 14.Dembur Cersalie - the fourth of his name. He is the second son of Dembur the First. He tried to make things better by sending men to look for pre-rebellion medical supplies but failed. He ruled for three years before dying to the great illness. 15.Lyseth Cersalie - the third of his name. He is the second son of Dembur the Third. He ruled for three months before dying to the great illness. 16.Jathan Cersalie - the first of his name. He is a distant cousin of Lyseth the Third (rumoured to be a great grandson of Ryden Cersalie). During his reign, the great illness finally came to a halt. Jathan established many organizations that would be dedicated to research in medical field. Jathan ruled for twenty-one years before dying. 17.Jervon Cersalie - the third of his name. He is the son of Dembur the Fourth. During his reign, he followed the example of his former and started many programs that benefit the people of Eleduin Empire. He travelled to the Westernmost where he established the Empire Bay. 18.Kesaron Cersalie - the second of his name, known as "Kesaron the Great". His full name is Kesaron Weymus Cersalie. He is the son of Jervon the Third. During his reign, the House Thareon plotted with the Vethora to start a rebellion. Kesaron managed to defeat/made peace with them. Kesaron formed a alliance by marriage, forming the four Royal Eleduin Houses: House Cersalie, House Aurwynma, House Vethora and House Thareon. The Eleduin Empire reaches its full extent and entered an age of peace and prosiperity under Kesaron the Second for more than fourty years even after his death. 19.Theraldon Cersalie – the first of his name, known as "Theraldon the Gracious". His full name is Theraldon Weymus Cersalie. He is the son of Kesaron the Second. During his reign, the peace is maintained and people of the Empire are extremely happy with the emperor. After thirty-seven years of ruling, he died of old age. By then Theraldon the First was the one who had sat the throne for the longest time. 20.Lyseth Cersalie – the fourth of his name. He is the son of Theraldon Cersalie. He did not rule for long though as the Emperor is known to be adventurous. Aftter one year of ruling, he handed the throne to his brother and took a portion of the Emperor's bodyguards to east, destinating for the ancient refuge of the Elvenkind. 21.Kesaron Cersalie - the third of his name. He is the son of Theraldon Cersalie. He was a mildly-tempered man and showed a passion for music. Because of his softness, he was given the name "Kesaron That Should Haven't Been" as both of the previous Emperors with the names Kesaron are glorious and powerful. After twenty years of ruling, he died of old age. 22.Jervon Cersalie – the fourth of his name. He is the son of Kesaron the Third. He strengthened the alliance between the four houses and was famous for his act of slaying Drekonus, the terrible criminal in the city of Eledea whose true identity remained unknown even now. 23.Hovard Cersalie - the third of his name, known as "the Lusty". He is the son of Jervon the Fourth. He is famous for fathering a great number of Bastards with common wenches and highborn ladies altoghter. After his death, it is said that his body was burned by the furious lords all across the empire. 24.Dembur Cersalie - the fifth of his name. He is the son of Hovard the Third, though many doubts his heritage. For fear that his other brothers and sisters might be a threat to him, Dembur performed a great search across the Empire, slaying all the bastards that he comes across that look even slightly like his father. He is burned alive while putting a grandhall to torches. 25.Kesaron Cersalie - the fourth of his name. He is the son of Hovard Cersalie. Many speculated that he was the one who killed his half-brother Dembur Cersalie. Kesaron the Fourth ruled for nine years before dying of a wound taken while he fought in the Northwood against the bandits. 26.Gerrah Cersalie - the second of his name. He is the son of Hovard Cersalie. He ruled for thirteen years before his death at the hand of his nephew, the one who would be later known as Jervon the Fifth. 27.Jervon Cersalie – the fifth of his name. He is the son of Kesaron the Fourth. He brutally murdered all his enemies and people that would be a threat to him. He launched an attack on the Kingdom of Andrago in hope of securing the fertile lands there but was killed by the Andragoshi army. 28.Dembur Cersalie - the sixth of his name. He is the son of Jervon the Fifth. He was slain by the Andragoshi while conquering in the Kingdom of Andrago. 29.Lyseth Cersalie - the fifth of his name. He is the son of Jervon the Fifth. He successfully conquered the Kingdom of Andrago but knew that wouldn't be able to hold it should there be a rebellion and attack. He decided to install the Marcello as the new king of the Kingdom of Andrago and left. After eighteen years of ruling, he died of old age. 30.Hovard Cersalie - the fourth of his name. He is the son of Lyseth the Fifth. He wanted to take back the Kingdom of Andrago but was unable to do so. Hovard ruled for thirteen years before dying to an illness. 31.Jervon Cersalie - the sixth of his name. He is the son of Hovard the Fourth. He was caught in a bear trap while hunting and died of an infection. 32.Dembur Cersalie – the seventh of his name. He is the son of Hovard the Fourth. During his reign, the relationship between the Cersalie and other royal houses worsen because of various events. He died after twelve years of ruling. 33.Theraldon Cersalie – the second of his name. His full name is Theraldon Embrius Cersalie. He is the son of Hovard the Fourth. He raped the sister of Folmard Thareon which caused a rift in the relationship between the Cersalie and the Thareons. He was afraid that the Thareon will rebel and decided to act first by sending his son to deal with the Thareon with false accusations. His action eventually sparked the war between the four royal Eleduin houses that caused the downfall of the first Eleduin Empire. Emperors of the Second Empire Royal Eleduin Bloodline 'House Cersalie' Nerah Cersalie - the Sacred Father, father of the first Eleduin and husband of the dragon, Eledea Eledea the Dragon - the Dark Mother, mother of the first Eleduin and husband of the noble, Nerah Cersalie Aardelius Cersalie - the High Ancestor, first Eleduin to be known in the history Kesare Cersalie - son of the High Ancestor, builder of the first Eleduin Empire Serah Cersalie - daughter of Kesare and bride to Kesare's friend and advisor, Jervan Auriemma Dembur Cersalie - know as "the Merciless". Son of Kesare and his first wife Merian Balde Cersalie - known as "the Stupid". Son of Kesare and his second wife Lucrezia = Syrius Andra Cersalie – the youngest son of Kesare IV Cersalie of the Eleduin Empire. He was the ward of Idonus Kenric Velantino and heir to the Eleduin throne. Syrius was the cause of a full-scale war between the four royal houses. He ordered the execution of 2000 Thareon soldiers and Idonus Velantino. He was beheaded by Nerahvim Ranzel Velantino after the Velantino captured Cardinple. Aarben Smithson - senior ranger of the Northwood Company. Unaware of his Eleduin blood. 'House Auriemma' Carristo Auriemma - first governor of Cardinple, son of Serah and Jervan Auriemma Tetus Auriemma - Lord of Riverguard, second son of Serah and Jervan Auriemma Jervon Wyeth Auriemma – the friend of Idonus Velantino and brother of Geddard Auriemma. He planned Emperor Kesare IV’s assassination but was forced to run away after the plan is exposed by his servant. He rallied his Household guards and fought with the Velantino against both Eleduins and Velantinos. Madarlon Nythil Auriemma – Jervon’s younger brother and one of the high priests of Nerah. During Jervon and Nerahvim’s siege of Eledea, he killed the Emperor on his throne and threw him off to be impaled in the Pit. Mardarlon then ascended into a great dragon, killing anyone that is inside the city and drove the forces of all houses out from Eleduin soil. Guthale Reth Auriemma – Geddard’s son and the commander of Imperial Legion. He abandoned his post after receiving the news of Riverguard’s fall. After Madarlon’s ascension, he encountered Jervon’s force in Gystovrett. Guthale won the battle but chose to let Jervon go. Guthale led his force and started to build a new settlement which he called Kymir, which means “new beginning” in Elven language. = Dembur Auriemma - the nith of his name. 85th ruler of the Siliwerian Empire Serah Annis Auriemma - known as "the Red Empress". 86th ruler of the Siliwerian Empire 'House Velantino' Nerahvim Ranzel Velantino – the 56th Head of House Velantino. He was infuriated after receiving the news of his father’s demise at the hand of his own ward. He rallied all the soldiers he can manage to get and attacked Cardinple, where the prince have gone and stayed at. He successfully captured the city and beheaded Prince Syrius in the public. Belthazar Velantino - known as the "the Insane". 115th Lord of the Velantino Family Ousbert Velantino - grandson of Belthazar Velantino. 116th Lord of the Velantino Family. 'House Thareon' Folmard Ethen Thareon – the 48th Head of House Thareon. He has always held a grudge against the Cersalie since his youth due to his older sister being raped by the Cersalie Prince who is now Emperor Kesare IV. Kesare knew Folmard have no love for him and wanted to remove him before he did anything, he sent Prince Syrius and Lord Idonus on a campaign to capture Folmard and execute him for treason. Folmard reacted soon after Prince Syrius massacred the population of Aquastone and fought a desperate battle against 20,000 Imperial soldiers at the Battle of Bitter Hill. He lost the battle and was killed by Prince Syrius along with the 2000 Thareon survivors from the battle. Laderic Mylo Thareon – Folmard’s uncle and the keeper of Sapphire Harbor. He rallied all the Thareon men remained in the western lands after Folmard’s brutal death at Bitter Hill. He declared independence and formed the Thareon Kingdom. The kingdom then started a full-scaled invasion on Eleduin Empire along with Nerahvim Velantino who was also attacking the Empire.